


Moon Spell

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alien Akaashi Keiji, Alien Character(s), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Astronaut Bokuto Koutarou, Astronauts, M/M, Moon, OTPtober, exploration of the moon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Bokuto's dream was to explore space, but he didn't expect to be abandoned and find another dream.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 8





	Moon Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feitiço da Lua](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229927) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 27: sci-fi AU/ Future AU

They had succeeded, the take-off was a success and now the rocket went beyond Earth's orbit, meeting the vast outer space for which Bokuto was so passionate. Finally he could see with his own eyes that dark immensity, every detail now stuck in his memory, from small asteroids to other planets. However the focus of that mission was to go to the moon and examine the ground.

Bokuto knew that something similar had already been done years ago, but that one was different because different from 1969, the current year was 2050, the already advanced technology allowed new discoveries and that was what he would do that day. He would explore everything he could together with the rest of the crew, even if they weren't so excited and they didn't like him so much. It never occurred to Bokuto that they could leave him alone on the moon at the mercy of death.

This is what happened to Bokuto's unhappiness because after collecting part of the lunar crater, they entered and closed the doors, preventing him from entering the spacecraft. Koutarou was there, watching with terror his only way back to Earth giving him goodbye. He shouted, sperneezed, but had to save oxygen to survive even if he knew his tank would run out in a few hours.

_ Damn, why did this have to happen to me? _ he wondered, trying to remember anything he might have done with someone in order to justify what had happened. Until Koutarou remembered that the owner of the company he worked for had an affection for him and the others didn't like it, they always excluded him from things, so it wasn't strange what they had done.

Bokuto Koutarou was desperate, walking from one side to the other looking for a solution, spending his energies as if it would make him die painlessly and faster. When he realized, Bokuto was in an unexplored part of the satellite where it seemed to be inhabited by unknown beings. Although humanity had enough technology to unveil some things, it still didn't know if there was life outside the Earth. And there it was, life.

One of the creatures approached him, the skin seemed crystallized reflecting light blue tones that reminded him of the earthly sky, the black eyes seemed intimidating at first sight but brought calm and peace to the inside of whoever saw it, the stature was the same as yours, that was the least important. Bokuto was amazed by the vision he had.

“ _ Hello, _ ” the individual greeted him, bowed slightly to him. “ _ My name is Keiji, are you lost? _ ”

_ Oh, he speaks my language _ , Bokuto thought, happy.

“I was left behind,” the human answered, still decorating every detail he could in his mind.

“ _ Do you want to become one of us, a lunarnière¹? _ ”

“I... can I?” Bokuto asked, confused. Even before thinking whether he would follow as human or not, his greatest desire was to know everything the galaxy could offer him and, if he had to abandon his humanity for that, he would.

“ _ If it's your will, you will be welcome. _ ”

“My name is Bokuto Koutarou,” he introduced himself, with a smile on his lips. “The newest member of your people.”

Bokuto didn't even know how or when, his helmet was removed, he thought he would die by the spatial pressure, but he felt his lips frozen like snow touching his and the air filled his lungs. A sharp pain took hold of his body, Bokuto did not have much time to reason, because soon his body asked for breath and he closed his eyes.

Bokuto woke up scared, the first thing he did was to put his hand on his head, he still didn't have a helmet but he was breathing well. He felt a different texture and put his hands in front of his eyes: now they were crystallized in yellowish shades just like his eyes.

“You woke up.” The same voice of earlier took him out of the hypnotic trance he was in. He stared at the creature called Keiji into that tent. “Now you are one of us, Koutarou, and that will be your only name.”

A smile was stamped on that beautiful face that had enchanted Koutarou, which he made more curious to meet Keiji.

One thing Koutarou was sure of, he didn't regret making this trip to the moon because now he had another reason to live: to find out more about the one who saved him and, of course, more about the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹: mixture of the words lunar and luminière, a species invented for the story.


End file.
